


Tangled in a Shitty Mess

by AlteanAngel, UmbreonWolfLover



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak and Will Byers are Twins, F/M, M/M, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, also Pascal and Maximus keep their roles shh, don't @ me okay, pennywise is the fucking mime, the losers club + the party are the guys at the snuggly duckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlteanAngel/pseuds/AlteanAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonWolfLover/pseuds/UmbreonWolfLover
Summary: the reddie tangled au you didnt know you needed.or maybe you did know you needed it who knows?? i don't.





	1. The Beginning

__**Richie's Narration**

 

This is the story of how I died…. And went to heaven for a total of like a minute-

 

Don’t you worry, this is actually a really fun story. And you want to know something? This story isn’t even mine. It’s pretty much a story about a boy with magic hair named Eddie.

 

So, this story starts with the sun. You know, that bright piece of shit we see everyday? That sun.

 

So, one day, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this drop of sunlight, grew  
a magic, golden flower. This flower had the ability to heal the sick and injured. However, not everyone knows where it’s located except this creepy old lady- Wait, I shouldn’t be bringing her into the story yet. Keep that creepy old lady in mind, though.

 

Anyway, there’s also a kingdom you gotta keep in mind. This kingdom was ruled by a king who’s not gonna shave off his beard anytime soon and a queen, who i’m giving the title of “mother of the year”. Oh, and they have this kid named Jonathan. He’s not the focus of the story but oh well, might as well mention him. Everything was fine for this small little family. Hell, the queen was about to have twins! But… the queen got sick. When I say sick, I mean… really sick.

 

Desperate to not lose another person in his life, the king decided to send out guards so that they could find the magical golden flower that I told you all about earlier. Unfortunately, someone already beat them to finding it- And yes, it’s the creepy old lady.

 

Let’s call this old hag Sonia. Instead of sharing the flower’s gift, she mainly uses it for a selfish reason, which is to keep herself young forever. In order to keep her youth, all she had to was sing a special song.

 

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine..._

 

_What once was mine._

 

Just like that, she’s young. I don’t know about you, but I find that spooky as shit.

Back to the search for the flower, the guards succeeded in finding it and brought it to the king. Thankfully, the magic golden flower was able to heal the queen. As a result…

 

We got two healthy babies! One of them had magic blonde hair, while the other one had normal-looking hair. I’ll give you a hint: The one with the beautiful golden hair is Eddie. The one who has ordinary-looking hair is named Will. But focus on Eddie.

 

To celebrate their birth, They decided to launch a flying lantern to the sky. Neat, right?

For that moment, Everything was sunshine and rainbows… Until that old hag bitch ruined it all. That moment all started when she sneaked into the castle and found her way into the room Eddie and Will were both sleeping in.

 

Sonia was so desperate to be as young as she could be, that she wanted to cut at least one strand of Eddie’s hair. Unfortunately for her, that strand of hair turned brown once she cut it off while singing the song from before. Because of that, guess which other choice she went with?

 

Stealing the goddamn baby, of course.

 

Both the twins let out loud cries while Eddie was being taken away, which would awaken both the king and queen. They rushed as fast as they could, but it was too late. Sonia escaped, with Eddie in her hands.

 

The kingdom searched and searched, but Eddie was nowhere to be found. However, they were unaware that deep within the forest, In a hidden tower, Eddie and Sonia were both there. From that day onward, Sonia raised Eddie as her own child.

 

* * *

 

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

 

_What once was mine._

 

* * *

 

Sonia now had a new magic flower. This time, however, she was more determined than ever to keep him hidden and away from the outside world. Sad, really.

 

* * *

 

**“Mom? Why can’t I go outside?” Eddie asked, as Sonia brushed his long, golden hair with her hairbrush.**

 

**“The outside world is a horrible place filled with greedy people. You must stay here, where you are safe with me. Do you understand, my flower?”**

 

**“Yes, Mom.” Was all Eddie could reply with.**

 

* * *

 

Well, the tower can’t always hide everything. For every year, on Eddie’s birthday, he would always sneak out of bed, just to take a look at what would be outside his window. What always appear are thousands of lanterns in the sky. These lanterns are released by the king and queen, in hopes that one day, the lost prince would return to them. Now, I know what you are all thinking. Does Eddie ever return to his family?

 

Well, only one way to find out.


	2. When Will My Life Begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie really wants to see the lights, but for now he'll just clean the tower like 5 times in the span of 10 minutes.

“Hmm, I guess Pascal’s not hiding out here.”

 

A little chameleon going by Pascal was currently hiding behind a flower pot near the tower’s window, having already adjusted the color of his skin to the flower pot’s choice of color. He let out a small snicker as he thinks Eddie has started to look into another place. To his surprise, a strand of golden hair was caught on his tail. Later on, Pascal was quickly brought up, only to catch a glimpse of Eddie’s face again. From the look of Eddie’s expression, he certainly is glad to accomplish something. 

 

“Ok, so that’s 22 for me. How about 23 out of 45?” Eddie asked, as he drops his feet to the ground. Pascal simply frowns in response.

 

“Okay… What do you want to do, then?” Eddie asks, now hopping towards the balcony to sit.

As a reply, Pascal’s tail pointed towards outside.

 

“I’d rather not. It’s safer in here, don’t you think?” 

All Pascal did was stick his tongue out in annoyance.

“Admit it, Pascal. It’s not so bad in here.” Eddie soon jumped over to his room, now about to continue his daily routine. 

 

_ Seven A.M., the usual morning lineup _

_ Start on the chores and sweep ‘till the floor’s all clean _

_ Polish and wax, do laundry, mop and shine up  _

_ Sweep again, and by then it’s like 7:15 _

 

First off, it’s cleaning the tower and make it as tidy as possible. He can’t have germs swarming around, after all. Eddie cleans and cleans, to the point he does it around 5 times or more. But he can’t just clean all day.

 

_ And so i’ll read a book _

_ Or maybe two or three _

 

After finishing with cleaning the tower, Eddie slides over to his book shelf and picks up one book. Maybe two or three if he feels like it. Once he starts reading, he suddenly feels immersed into what the book had to offer. Say it’s about a story in the perspective of a knight in shining armor, A story about a whole other world, or something scary like a jester targeting a group of kids to scare and murder afterwards. Actually, he could never finish the third book. It scared him.

 

_ I’ll add a few new paintings to my gallery _

_ I’ll play guitar and knit _

_ And cook and basically _

_ Just wonder when will my life begin? _

 

Besides reading, Eddie has done other things in his spare time. He added a few paintings to his gallery, which is always nice to look at. He usually either practices playing guitar or knitting on a Tuesday. Not only that, Eddie can bake pies, too. But is all that enough to distract him from thinking about what it’s like to venture to the outside world?

 

_ Then after lunch it’s puzzles and darts and baking  _

_ Paper Mache, a bit of ballet and chess _

_ Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making _

 

Like every person ever, Eddie needs to eat lunch. He is okay with eating anything, but he seems to prefer hazelnut soup. After lunch, he does more things, like solve puzzles for instance. Maybe practicing on throwing darts, even if sometimes they end up in the wrong direction. After that… More baking, but this time it’s a batch of chocolate-chip cookies. After that, there’s Paper Mache, A bit of ballet, chess with Pascal, pottery, ventriloquy, candle-making- 

 

wait, candle-making? It’s quite a mystery as to where Eddie keeps all his candles.

 

_ Then i’ll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb _

_ Sew a dress! _

 

Eddie does exercise every now and then, but he seems to stretch most of the time. After that, perhaps he could either take a break by sketching whatever is on his mind or take a climb. Or perhaps just sew a dress for Pascal to try on. Eddie’s reason for doing that is purely to annoy Pascal. 

 

_ And i’ll reread the books  _

_ If I have time to spare _

 

Sometimes, Eddie tends to reread books if he’s got a bit more time to spare. Out of all the books, he was intrigued by the story who introduced the whole other world, filled with creatures he wouldn’t see in real life. He’s a little scared of a creature named the demogorgon, but at least he still thinks it’s cool in a way. But for sure, Eddie’s never touching the book involving the jester again.

  
  


_ I’ll paint the walls some more _

_ I’m sure there’s room somewhere _

 

Putting the books away for the day, Eddie would paint the walls that have yet to be painted on. Just now, He was painting a scenario where he was outside during the night-time, with lanterns floating in the sky. Each second passes with him imagining how it would be to experience seeing the lanterns in person.

 

_ And then i’ll brush and brush _

_ And brush and brush my hair _

_ Stuck in the same place i’ve always been _

 

Eddie wouldn’t dare forget to brush his hair. He’ll have to admit, brushing his hair would have to be one of the worst things to do during the day. It is because since his hair is extremely long, specifically 70 ft. long, It would take hours for him to finally get the job done. He usually lets out a sigh of relief after his hair is fully brushed.

 

_ And i’ll keep wonderin’ and wonderin’ _

_ And wonderin’ and wonderin’ _

_ When will my life begin? _

 

Eddie may do lots of things during his days in the tower, but sometimes he could simply do nothing and reflect on his thoughts. As of now, he’s wondering. Despite knowing how safe it is to be inside the tower and how harshly his mother would react upon Eddie leaving the tower, he still has curiosity fill his mind. He wonders whether the outside world is as dangerous as his mother said, or if the outside world was different. Most importantly, Eddie wonders if his life would change if he were to experience what it’s like being outside his home.

 

_ And tomorrow night _

_ The lights will appear _

_ Just like they do on my birthday each year _

_ What is it like _

_ Out there when they glow? _

 

Eddie walks over to the balcony and sets his eyes to the view. As of now, it’s daylight. As far as he recalls, the lanterns only appear during the night-time on his birthday. And so Eddie is reminded of the reason why he feels an urge to go to the outside world in the first place: To see the lanterns. He feels a connection to them somehow, but he never found a way to explain it. He questions as to why they only appear during his birthday, what they are like in person, and what it’s like when they glow. 

 

_ Now that i’m older _

_ Mother might just _

_ Let me go _

 

As thoughts race through his mind, one thought made Eddie pause. He must be getting older by now, right? Isn’t Eddie turning 18 soon? In that case, it could mean his mom might give him a chance to leave the tower now. The chance isn’t very likely, but just this once, he’ll keep his hopes up. With that, Eddie has made a decision.

 

He’s going to ask his mother to see the lanterns today.


	3. It's Only Eight in The Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to see my little boy!  
> (Here he comes)

At first, the guards of Corona thought this would be like every ordinary day. Securing the castle, a town, a unused crown, and much more. However, What they didn’t know was that this wasn’t gonna be an ordinary day, for a group of three thieves were going to turn their day upside down.

 

One of them happened to be none other than the legendary thief who nicknames himself Trashmouth. His real name is unknown, but he prefers to keep it that way. 

 

As of now, Trashmouth and his partners are jumping from one place to another, Only stopping once they spotted a small door. While Trashmouth’s partners, Patrick and Henry, were taking out the rope, Trashmouth took a moment to observe the view around him. At that moment, he was in awe. “I could get used to a view like this…” Trashmouth told himself.

 

“Hey! Come on!” Patrick whispered, clearly showing signs of being impatient. Trashmouth signaled Patrick to be silent.

 

“Shut up… Yep, I’m used to it. Guys, I want a castle.” Trashmouth declared with a grin. Both Henry and Patrick ended up rolling their eyes at his statement. 

 

“Listen, you little shit. We do this job. You can buy your own castle.” Henry retorted as he quickly dragged Trashmouth towards the door. At that point, Trashmouth was preparing himself to steal the crown, muttering under his breath about how his partners would be “great at parties”. Off to steal a crown, he goes.

 

So far, none of the guards have noticed Trashmouth lowering down further and further. For guards who were assigned to look after the crown, he thinks they aren’t doing a very good job. Seconds later, one of the guards sneezed.

 

“Ugh, Hay fever?” Trashmouth said, already having the crown in his hands by now. 

 

“Yeah.” The guard replied, only taking a few good seconds to realize that the crown just got stolen. Guards quickly gathered around, watching as Trashmouth quickly closed the door and ran away with the other thieves. As of now, three thieves were on the run while numerous guards started chasing after them.

 

During the chase, Trashmouth couldn’t help but blurt out a few things on his mind.

“Can’t you guys picture me in a castle of my own? Because I certainly can! The things we’ve seen and it’s only 8 in the morning!” 

* * *

 

Trashmouth, Henry, and Patrick stopped near a tree in order to catch their breaths. Trashmouth’s eyes darted over to the posters that were taped to tree. Once he carefully observed one of them, he quickly snatched the poster away and formed a look of panic. 

 

“Shit shit shit, This is bad, this is reaaalllly bad…” Trashmouth muttered, with his hands slightly shaking. Henry and Patrick held their heads up, both sharing puzzled looks. And so Trashmouth turns the poster over to show his partners.

 

“They just can’t get my damn nose right!” Trashmouth cried, his finger directly pointing to where his nose is. 

 

“Does it look like we care?” Patrick grunted out of annoyance.

“Easy for you to say! You guys look great!” Trashmouth pouted, as his eyes directed towards the second poster, which included both Patrick and Henry. Unfortunately for the bad-mouthed thief, their noses were both correct. Just then, they all heard guards and a few horses making their way towards them. As soon as they saw them, they immediately sprinted away.

 

The run didn’t last very long, as the trio were stopped by a tall cliff in front of them. Trashmouth eventually turned over to his partners. “Ok, i’m gonna need a boost. Help me up, i’ll help you up too.” 

 

Patrick and Henry looked at one another, leaving Henry to offer his hand. “Give us the satchel first.” Trashmouth held the strap of the satchel in response.

 

“Really? After everything we’ve been through, you still won’t trust me?” Trashmouth exclaimed, showing an expression of surprise. Patrick and Henry, on the other hand, wouldn’t take him seriously with that statement.

 

“Ouch. Betrayal hurts.” Trashmouth mumbled, handing over the satchel to his partners. With that, he started to climb up, using Patrick and Henry as his ladder. Little did they know…

  
  


“Ok, pretty boy. Help us up.” Henry said, extending his hand over. 

 

“Sorry, fellas…” Trashmouth said, wearing a sad look at first. Soon enough, his expression was quickly replaced with a grin as he revealed that he took the satchel in secret. “My hands are full.” With that, he sped off.

 

The last thing he heard was his name being shouted in anger from the distance. 


End file.
